Inuyasha: short stories
by Wren-lee
Summary: A compilation of random shorts related to Inuyasha :) they may vary by chapter. (Chapter 1 will contain a guide to which chapters are stories, poems, chapters, and etc.)
1. Contents

Contents:

chapt. 1: contents

chapt. 2: kagome and sesshumaru; a brief encounter

chapt. 3: Growing Young

-to be continued-


	2. A Brief Encounter

_**A Brief Encounter**_

"Deep and dark, the night surrounded the band of wanderers, like a mother pressing the blanket of the forest around them. Kagome rose from the ground causing the flames of the dying fire to cast strange shadows across her cheeks. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all lay around the fire deep asleep. It had been an exhausting week, although they had encountered few demons. They had been traveling almost nonstop since they left Kaede's village. Each night they fell asleep before they hit the ground, but tonight Kagome had not been able to drift into the land of dreams.

It was strange as she was fatigued by the day's activities, but could not sleep no matter how she tried. Finally she stopped resigned herself to a sleepless night. On the wind she heard something she'd not noticed earlier. A child's laughter rang through the forest echoing like a fading dream. Grabbing her bow and arrow the Miko set off towards the magnetic melody. Weaving quietly through the trees, the precious sound grew louder. Soon she came to the edge of the forest and dancing in the moonlit clearing was Rin, Sesshumaru, and Jaken.

Rin's petite hands were grasped in Sesshumaru's larger, stronger ones. He swayed gently back and forth and twirled Rin around. Jaken hopped from foot to foot, side to side in a strange dance. Stars hung in the backdrop on the black sky creating a mystical atmosphere. Kagome let out a soft but delighted gasp. As though he _felt_ her wish to join in, the demon handed Rin off to Jaken and turned to face the astonished young miko.

He beckoned her with his long elegant fingers, a glint in his red tinged eyes. Enraptured, she moved towards him as if gliding along the tips of the dew dropped grass. Their hands clasped together and her right hand found its way to his left shoulder. Slowly they began to whirl around the clearing as if it was a ballroom. A growl vibrated in his throat creating a low and captivating hum. The only thing Kagome noticed at this point was the ravishingly mysterious man before her, and the best part was he seemed only to notice her.

Without a second's hesitation they both leaned in closer, tilting their heads towards one another. As their lips brushed a spark ran through her body. Spurred on by the obvious attraction they felt for each other they soon sunk into a deeper kiss. Sesshumaru was practically purring in contentment. The sweet liplock was passionate but calmed to a gentle and sweet mingling of pure affections. Pulling away to catch a breath, their eyes met. With a look that sent shivers down Kagome's spine, Sesshumaru pulled her towards a large tree.

Jaken and Rin had at sometime or another laid on the grass, huddled together like two siblings after a long day. "Lay with me," Sesshumaru commanded. Wordlessly, she nodded her head in agreement and they sat down, leaning back on the trunk. He pulled her close, his arm wrapped around her waist. Kagome leaned her head back against his chest and closed her tired eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Although she had not been able to find rest before, now she had no problem drifting off to the land of dreams," Miroku finished with a proud flourish.

Inuyasha at this point was glaring daggers at him across the fire, and Kagome was blushing furiously while shaking her head. Sango simply rolled her eyes and turned to her speechless friend. "Don't worry Kagome, nobody thinks you would actually do that," she turned to face Miroku shaking her head in disgust," and I don't even want to know what made you think of that." Also determined to give the monk his fair share of justice, Inuyasha walked over and hit the so-called monk over the head with tessaiga's sheath. With an annoyed huff he stomped off to the tent and slipped inside. "OW!" was the monk's injured reply.

The three left with Miroku each gave him a strange look before they slipped off to their respective sleeping spots. Shippou left the fire last and as he passed by the monk, imparted to him a few words of wisdom, "You should keep your weird fantasies to yourself..." and with that in mind, Miroku never told another of his stories at the campfire again.

**-The End-**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R

Also I will take requests for short stories, so send me your ideas ^.^


	3. Growing young

"Ya!"

"Come on! Just one more trick!"

"Almost there... YAY!"

The kitsune all gathered around the fox demon cheering and laughing. After almost 25 years of training, Shippou had become the highest level kitsune he could be. He was also the youngest kitsune to reach the last level. Still only a teenager, he was about five feet and eight inches (tall for a kitsune) and lean. His tanned skin complimented his orangey-red hair.

With a poof he became an adorable pink ball and he floated along through the inn. Once he found the room he was searching for, he transformed back into his normal form. Just a knock and the screen door opened to his favorite person.

"KAGOME! Guess _what_?!"

The miko chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and answered with an expected," What?"

"I finally made it up to the NEXT level! And I'm the youngest one _ever."_

An encouraging smile graced her lips as she congratulated him on his accomplishment.

Her baby was becoming an adult...

-To Be Continued-

**Thanks for reading and remember to R&R!**

**-Wren lee**


End file.
